


Cop Next Door

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [30]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, I have developed a love for Zoey, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sam is slightly less of a jerk than he could be, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Zoey doesn't mind the cop who lives next door to her workplace, but perhaps she should. It doesn't matter.
Relationships: Sam/Zoey (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Starkid Writes [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Cop Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> We had "boy/girl next door" this week and I got vaguely attached to Sam/Zoey so.... Here we are

Zoey didn't like working at Beanie's, but she didn't mind the house next door. There was a cop living there, probably at least ten years older than her, a handsome man who always smiled at her for a second too long when she took his order, and who never did the same to any of the other girls. Of course his wife lived there too, a timid woman in skirts below the knee and oddly baggy sweaters, and Zoey ignored her and smiled back at the cop for a second too long.

"Hey, you're in here a lot," she said one day as she handed him his coffee. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sam." He smiled. "I live next door, so this is quick. What's your name?"

"Zoey." She smiled back at Sam. "You're a cop, then?"

"Absolutely." His smile turned proud, and Zoey told herself that there was an edge to it that was glad she asked. "Been with the Hatchetfield Police for ten years now."

"Wauw." She leaned over the counter slightly; there weren't any other customers, so she could get away with holding him up for a moment. "That's amazing. Thanks for keeping our streets safe."

"I do my best. Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to be scared to walk home." So that was definitely flirting, Zoey decided.

"Oh, I could never be scared knowing you're around." She leaned slightly closer.

Sam grinned. "Oh I'm around alright." He winked and leaned away. "I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Zoey."

"You too." Zoey went back to work.

Sam came in every morning, and only sometimes with his wife. Zoey kept smiling, kept flirting, kept hoping, and Sam kept making it an almost. Almost hug, almost kiss, almost too long. Zoey couldn't decide if she found it annoying or enticing, but she definitely had feelings about it. Not that she told anyone that; she just kept watching Sam, when he came in, or through the windows, where she could see to his driveway, see him kiss his wife goodbye in the mornings before walking into Beanie's to flirt with her instead.

She also took to walking slightly slower when she walked past his house. She'd wave at him if he was outside, and he'd wave back. Sometimes she'd spot him and his wife through the window, and it wasn't that they seemed to particularly close, which shouldn't surprise her; Sam was flirting with her, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't turn her down.

Which is why she wrote her number on his cup one day, just to see. He could ignore it if he wanted.

He didn't.  _ Hey Zoey _ .

_ Hey Sam. _ She smiled to herself when she saw the text during her break.

They kept texting, and it was just barely innocent until he asked when she was off one day. She told him, and he was waiting when she went outside. "Hey Sam."

"Hi Zoey." He gave her a hug, and she lingered on it for a little too long. "Come on." He nodded towards his house. "Charlotte isn't at home."

"Oh?" She walked with him. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I can invite you over for a drink."

"I'm 20." She figured it was a good time to put that out there.

"No harm in a drink," Sam replied, throwing a smile at her over his shoulder. "One drink. You'll be safe with me."

"I agree." She followed him inside. "This is a nice house."

"Thanks." Sam put a hand on her back and led her to the kitchen. "What do you want? Old fashioned or gin and tonic?"

"Old fashioned." Sure, Zoey was a college student and had definitely had a few drinks before, but usually either cheap beers or a mix of everything, never anything with a recipe.

"Coming up." Sam smiled and found what he needed and made the drinks. He handed her a glass. "Hope you like it."

Zoey took a sip; it was sweet and definitely alcoholic. "I like it." She smiled.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Sam put a hand on the small of her back again and led her to the living room and sat on the couch. He kept his hand on the small of her back even as they sat down.

Zoey leaned slightly into him, still sipping her drink. "Thanks for the drink," she said. "It's very good."

"I'm glad you like it." Sam's arm slid properly around her. "Charlotte never likes when I drink."

"Why not?" Sure, she was curious, but more than that, she was wondering if him talking about his wife was an invitation or a deterrent.

"I don't know." Sam emptied his drink and put the glass down on the coffee table without letting go of Zoey. "I don't think she likes me very much at all."

"She's your wife." Zoey emptied her own drink so that she could put a hand on Sam's thigh, just for emotional support, she told herself. "Why would she have married you?"

"Oh, she loves me alright." Sam took her hand. "It just doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sam smiled at her and leaned in slightly. He stopped just before their lips met, and Zoey was annoyed. "I'm married," he said.

"I don't care."

And then he kissed her.


End file.
